creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
"DAVE'S DRUGSTORE"
Ha-Ha, I, your MASCOT OF MAYHEM, CREEPS, am HACK with more CHILLING CHILLERS. FEAR I mean we're going to start off with a tale that you can really SINK YOUR TEETH INTO. A NASTY-NUGGET called... Back in 1901, a woman took a carriage to Daysville, Maine in the summertime and the horse-drawn carriage stopped by a building on a corner with a sign that hung across it reading: "DAVE'S DRUGSTORE". The coachman helped the lady out of the carriage and she said, "thank you William" to him with a smile. "You're welcome Miss Andrews ma'am" William replied. William held the door of Dave's Drugstore open for Miss Andrews and she went in and up to the counter. A rather pale pharmacist stood behind it, reading a copy of "Poems By Edgar Allen Poe" and glanced up at her. "Hello miss how may I help you?" the pharmacist asked Miss Andrews with a smile. "Hello sir, do you have any cough syrup please? My Mother asked me to retrieve some for her" she responded. "Ah, yes ma'am. I have seen you in Daysville here before" he said. "Why, yes sir. I am Molly Andrews, I grew up in this town. I am visiting my Parents" Miss Andrews introduced herself as, and explained. "Oh, that is right. You are Young Molly Andrews, I recall now!" the pharmacist stated and handed her a bottle of cough syrup. "25 cents please, Miss Andrews!" the pale pharmacist told her. She paid him a quarter and he wished her, "have a nice day". "Thank you sir. You as well" Miss Andrews responded, smiling and walked out of the pharmacy, with William holding the door open for her. Miss Molly Andrews was with an older woman and man a few minutes later, sitting in a dining-room, together with William. "Ah, here is your cough syrup Mother" Molly Andrews said to the older woman. "Oh, thank you my dear Molly" Molly's mother responded, gratefully, taking the bottle of it from her daughter. "You are quite welcome, Mother. It is splendid to be back in Daysville here visiting you" Molly said. "You have been gone for five years now dear" the older man added to Molly. "Yes Father, but it feels like forever. The old pharmacist remembered me even" she responded to him. "Oh, Dave has been here for thirty years this year" Molly's father told her, drinking a bottle of Ripple. "Yes, he still looked quite pale indeed, Father" Molly said to him. "Yes, perhaps it is a medicine he takes" he replied. Later that night, the sound of crickets were heard in the back yard of a home, as a dark shape glided across the grass. The shadowy figure made a scraping noise on a window-pane and Molly's mother awoke in bed. She went to her bedroom-window, seeing the dark shape and its claws scraping at the window. Molly's mother gasped in horror and the figure spoke to her: "Mrs. Andrews, it is I, Dave The Pharmacist. Come to me and let me feast tonight!". Dave The Pharmacist had yellow-eyes that gleamed in the night and showed yellow-fangs that were long and razor-sharp. In the morning, Molly's father awoke, finding his wife missing. He checked the kitchen, but she wasn't there. "Good morning, Father" Miss Molly Andrews said to him, coming into the kitchen. "Oh, good morning Molly my dear. Have you seen your Mother?" he inquired. "No, she was not upstairs or down here anywhere" she replied. "Your Mother is missing then!!" Molly's father proclaimed, worried. Later on that day, Dave The Pharmacist was at Dave's Drugstore, examining a bottle of brown pills behind his counter. He went into the back room and saw Molly's mother lying on an old style bed around lit-candles. She was asleep and Dave The Pharmacist told her, "that cough medication made you fall into this deep sleep to be my first victim of the town of Daysville, Maine here, Mrs. Andrews." William held the door of the pharmacy open for Miss Molly Andrews and her father. Dave The Pharmacist emerged from the back room when the bell rang above the door. "Ah, hello, Miss Andrews and Mr. Andrews. How may I help you both?" Dave said, asking them with a pale grin. "Hello Dave, we have been desparately searching for my Wife sir. She has gone missing. The police are searching the town" Molly's father explained to him, nervously. "Yes, have you seen my dear Mother sir by chance?" Miss Molly Andrews asked him, distraught. "Why, no, I am sorry I have not seen her at all last evening nor today" Dave The Pharmacist responded, answering. The sound of Molly's mother groaning in the back room was heard suddenly. "Why, that is my dear Wife sir?!" Molly's father exclaimed to Dave in surprise. "Yes, that is my Mother sir!!" Molly shouted at the pharmacist. "Why, yes, it is her indeed" Dave confessed to them, transforming before Molly and her father. He grew razor-sharp and long yellow fangs, he became as dark and black as a shadow, and his ears grew long above his head. They became pointy and his nose protruted like a dog's nose. Dave The Pharmacist blinked once and had yellow-glowing eyes suddenly. Molly and her father screamed at the sight of the vampire. William rushed into the drugstore, wide-eyed and shaking, pulling a silver dagger from his pocket. "YES, FOR THIRTY YEARS ON EARTH NOW, I HAVE BEEN IN THIS TOWN, HOPING TO CAPTURE A HUMAN VICTIM FOR FRESH BLOOD!" the vampire shouted at the three of them. Molly's mother emerged from the back room, being a vampire herself then. Molly's mother had fangs and shining-green eyes, standing in her white night gown. Her long, curly and gray hair was being tangled by her now yellowish-fingers, bearing green claws. Her yellowish-flesh was pretty wrinkled, and she hissed at her daughter, husband and William. "MOTHER!!!!!!" Molly screamed in absolute horror. The other vampire that Molly's mother had become, then hissed at the male vampire of Dave. "YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS THING!!" she screamed at the other vampire. "I DID AND YOUR BLOOD IS SWEET ALSO!" he responded to her. Then the vampires attacked each other, biting and clawing one another's flesh. As Molly's mother sank her fangs into Dave's forehead, he sunk his into her cheek. They groaned in pain and William stabbed the shadowy vampire in the back of its skull with his silver dagger. Yellow slime spurted from the monster's wounded-head and the vampire hissed in pain, dissolving into a skeleton. Molly's mother transformed back to normal and her husband and daughter hugged her tight, crying in joy. Aha-ha-ha, good thing William took a STAB AT IT in the end eh, Kiddies? Molly's Mother really looked FANG-TASTIC I think. Ol' Dave had a thing for her, having DRUG HER to his DRUGSTORE hee-hee-hee!